


Bound, Soul and Heart

by nephilim67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bound Souls, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Season 6 episode 1 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim67/pseuds/nephilim67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cass hunt instead of Dean going to Lisa. After Cass saves Dean's life, Dean's outlook on Cass changes completely and he's not sure why but he doesn't care. Cass has been waiting for this moment since he first pulled Dean out of Hell. They realize how bound to each other they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound, Soul and Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My wonderful newly met twin April :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+wonderful+newly+met+twin+April+%3A%29).



   
Even though Dean promised Sam he'd go back to Lisa when Sam had to sacrifice himself to lock Lucifer back in the box, Dean just couldn't bring himself to do it. It just wasn't in his blood. Instead, he hunted. Not alone. With Castiel, who felt an instinctive need to make sure Dean was safe. Just the two of them. Dean was too raw from Sam's jump to go back to Bobby or any of their usual haunts. So the warrior and the angel hunted, but stayed off the radar as best they could. 

Dean had just learned from Cas that in order to have pulled Dean from Hell, their souls had been bound to each other. Cas told Dean that he wouldn't remember it. Pulling a soul back to Earth was different than pulling a soul straight to Heaven. It wasn't a good explanation but Cas didn't know the full mechanics of what happened. But he'd always felt connected to Dean. Like he needed to watch out for him. It was one of the reasons why Cas almost always came when Dean called or tried to send some sort of sign to help him with what he needed before Sam had said yes. 

Dean missed his brother. He missed Sam towering over him, geeking out on a hunt. Dean missed teasing him about being a girl all the time, but mostly he just missed the love and trust they shared. 

And Castiel, having now spent so much time on Earth, and with the boys, was picking up human emotions and feelings quickly. Especially now that he was spending so much time with Dean traveling. And while he knew Dean didn't exactly love him; he still had some weird Heaven quirks, and he wasn't Sam; he did know Dean trusted him with his life and was the only one he could face after Sam fell. 

Castiel had fallen for Dean. A long, long time ago. Maybe it was because of the bond with Dean's soul. Or maybe it was just Dean. But Cas felt something unlike anything he'd ever known. Dean's green eyes pierced through Cas and sometimes he felt like Dean could see him without his vessel, straight to the angel inside. Being bound to Dean, he knew when he was hurting, physically and emotionally. The emotional hurt made Cas hurt; a new feeling for him. He could feel how much of a hole was left behind after Dean lost Sam. Cas did his best to try and fill it. He picked up on cues from Dean on what to do on hunts. His powers and grace came in useful when they got into a deep jam. 

But Dean's emotions for Castiel changed the night the angel saved his life when three demons pushed him out of a sixth story window. Cas followed him out the window, put his wings around Dean, and turned the two of them in mid-air so he was underneath Dean and would land on the concrete. 

As Dean fell, he saw the relief in Cas’ blue eyes. Dean’s stomach tightened. He knew this feeling. It was the same feeling he got when he saw a pretty girl. But this was Cas. An angel. But with Cas' arms and wings surrounding him as they fell, made Dean feel as if Cas was the only thing holding him together.

He felt something soft touch his face and realized they were Cas’ wings. Dean had never seen the angel's wings. They were exquisite. It jerked an emotion in Dean he hasn't felt in a long time. Lust. Dean remembered seeing Cas breathe in relief like he was glad he'd gotten under him. Dean felt the strong impact of the bounce off the concrete. He felt one more small touch of soft wings and then he passed out from the pain of landing. 

When Dean woke up he was under the covers of a motel bed, no bruises, no pain, in just his boxers. He was slightly unaware of how he got there. He remember the window and Cas following him out, his strong arms holding him, trying to shield him from the land. He remember the soft feeling against his cheek. Wings. He knew they were Cas’ wings, but he couldn't remember what they looked like. A knot formed in his stomach and he had a growing erection thinking of Cas and his hold and his wings.

Dean watched the angel walk out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. It was the first time Dean felt more for Cas than just grateful for pulling him from Hell. He’d begun to trust him as he would Sam. But there was more. There was an inherent need. He _needed_ Cass. 

Dean’s cock jumped as he saw Cas’ muscles ripple across his chest. Dean had a few encounters as a teenager with other men; he had to have money to take care of Sam, but he had never been attracted to guys. But for some reason this was different. He was lusting over Cass.

He noticed Cas’ constant five o’clock shadow. His pink lips. His glowing blue eyes. He was slightly red from a warm shower. His hair was a mess of spikes from the water. Dean found himself following a drip of water down from Cas’ neck to his chest and Dean felt the knot in his stomach twist harder. He could feel the blush in his ears.

Cas had noticed Dean watching him, and having 8 months to pick up on Dean’s snark, said to him, “I should start charging by the minute if you’re going to look at me that way.”

Dean blushed and let out a nervous laugh. He traded places with Cas in the bathroom. He leaned his head against the shower wall. What the hell was happening to him? Why all of the sudden did he find such a lust in Cas? Why did he want to rip that towel off of Cass so bad and tie him to the bed. Or vice versa. Why did he feel like Cas was the only thing holding him together? Keeping him from just letting go?

Cas loved seeing Dean’s emerald green eyes following him. He wasn't sure what he did to warrant such lust all of a sudden, but he wasn't about to question it. He had loved and wanted Dean for so long that he was feeling happy and excited. Maybe a little scared. Dean looked like he was unsure of what was happening to him. He decided not to get dressed. He wanted to see how this whole situation transpired. He needed Dean. He had needed Dean for a long time but was willing to wait until Dean was ready. 

Dean came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Still blushing. Dean couldn't bring himself to look at Cas until he realized Cas was sitting on the bed, still in the towel. Dean felt his cock jump again. He noticed the line from his shoulders. Cas had bulked up in the 8 months they’d been hunting together and the angel looked good. Strong. Jesus. What was happening to him.

Cas stood up holding the towel in one hand and crossed the room and pinned Dean against the wall just next to the bathroom door. He tilted Dean’s chin to meet his eyes. Bright sapphires meeting dark emeralds. Dean made the first move. He was unaware of why he kissed Cas but he just knew he had to. Dean’s pouty pornstar lips kissed Cas' hard. Like he was afraid to lose him.

The angel dropped the towel and took Dean’s head into his hands kissing him back hard. He could feel Dean’s erection through his jeans. He whispered into Dean’s ear, “You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” feeling the beautiful, pillow like lips Dean had. Two years he waited for those lips. It was so worth it. 

Dean had barely enough brain function to speak so he just nodded to Cas; nodded and groaned as Cas left soft kisses on his neck and down his throat. The angel threw Dean’s shirt off over his head and kissed the pockets of his collarbones making Dean moan more. He caught each moan with his mouth. Cas loved that noise. He wanted Dean to make more.

Dean was in heaven. It was as if Cas could see every spot that would set him off and kissed it or touched it. 

Cas turned Dean around, not breaking a kiss, and removed his jeans and boxers and tossed him toward the bed. As Dean bounced, Cas caught his wrists and threw him backward holding his hands above his head. 

Dean was usually the alpha of the two but he needed Cas. He needed Cas inside of him. His whole body shook with the thought of his angel inside him. 

The angel was much stronger than Dean had remembered, but god, this was way too hot for him to fight back. Castiel told Dean not to move and he didn't. Cas kissed down his arms and chest. He left small bites and kisses down his stomach and sucked hard at indents in Dean’s hips, leaving little marks. Cas smiled at that. He wasn't going to fix those bruises. Then he moved onto the rock hard erection that Dean was sprouting. Still not having much experience with sex, Cas did what he’d remembered from the pay per views he’d seen. He licked all the way up Dean’s cock and sucked gently on his head 

This started Dean making incoherent sounds and Cas was sure that was a good sign and he loved the sound, so he took him all the way in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks creating a suction and using his tongue to put pressure around the head of Dean. He moved slowly up and down.

Dean still in unbelievable amounts of bliss just moaned Cas’ name. 

“Fuck...Castiel...god that’s...so good. So perfect.” 

Cas smiled and started to go faster. When he could feel Dean’s stomach begin to spasm he stopped and kissed Dean all the way back up to his sinful pouty, lips which were now a deep shade of red. 

“Why did you stop? It was so good.” Dean said, moaning each word, barely coherent.

“Because there’s more to come,” Cas said, “You can lower your arms and touch me now.” 

And as Cas said that, he opened up his beautiful angel wings. The sunlight bounced off of them giving them a metallic silver and gold sheen. 

Dean was in awe. They were gorgeous. He wanted nothing more to touch them and when he did Cas moaned the same way Dean did when Cas had kissed him. Dean sat up and followed both wings up and out, as far as his hands would let him, while kissing his neck. Cas tried to kiss Dean back but was so wrapped up in his own pleasure he could barely think. Is this what Dean felt?

Dean knew that Cas probably wasn't going to understand the prep needed for what he knew they both wanted and he really didn't want to explain that right now, so Dean stuck two fingers in Cas’ mouth. “Suck for me,” he whispered to him.

The angel did what he was told, unable to use much more upper brain function as Dean had left his wings and had his fist wrapped around Castiel’s cock. Cas was letting out small moans of pleasure as Dean squeezed and slowly pulled up and down. Dean took his fingers out of his mouth. 

Dean placed his wet fingers at the back of himself, slowly pushing through with one finger, until he was comfortable a enough to handle two. Cas realized what Dean was doing and his eyes widened and he could feel even more blood rushing downward. Dean fucked himself on his fingers and moaned at the feel of his fingers, Cas’ diamond hard cock, and one of Cas’ hands jerking off Dean. Dean was slowly losing himself in Cas and Cas was definitely already lost in Dean. 

When Dean decided he was ready enough he pulled Cas backwards so that Cas was kneeling between his legs.

“Come on angel. I’m not going to let you stay a virgin,” Dean’s voice was ragged, breathy. He wanted Cas inside him so badly. 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean. He kept kissing him like he never wanted to let go of him until Dean pushed him backwards, breaking the kiss.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere, Cas. Relax. I will help you,” as Dean said while lightly touching the feathers of his wings, which were glowing a full golden now. 

Dean helped Cas line himself up and he told Cas to push into him. He was way bigger than Dean expected and he felt the pain and burn as Cas slipped in. But he needed Cas too much to complain. The pain passed quickly and suddenly he was in constant bliss. Cas pushed forward, slowly. He could feel the heat and tightness around his dick. He moaned as he slipped all the way into Dean. He still couldn't believe he was doing this with Dean. 

“Oh FUCK...yes…” Dean cried out.

Cas was feeling the same way. The unbelievable tightness. The heat. Dean’s moans. Dean’s body arching toward him. He kept going, slowly.

“Come on Castiel! Fuck me! I’m not going to break! Yessss….” Dean moaned. 

Cas had bucked up his hips and started slamming harder and faster into Dean. 

“Ooooh...you are so tight, so beautiful...you are going to make me…” Cas said.

Dean watched as Cas’ wings became a full silver sheen. Dean put one hand on Castiel’s chest and placed Cas’ other hand so that it was on Dean’s dick. He slowly moved it up and down. Cas got the idea and Dean let go. 

He kept bucking into Dean. His dick hit Dean’s prostate and Dean almost screamed. Cas held that position as he fucked into him harder and harder. Dean and Cas were calling out each other’s names. Melting into each other. Dean looked up to see Cas’ wings growing bigger and bigger, fanning out spanning a good 20 feet into the room if not more. 

Dean’s emerald eyes were blown wide open when he saw Cas’ wings glow. He started to feel the lightning growing.

“Cas! Ohhhh...please. I’m gonna come!” Dean yelled.

Cas slammed into him just a few more times, hitting Dean’s prostate right on, and making Dean scream. Dean arched his back, rolled his eyes back into his head, and moaned loudly as white, hot come spurted all over his chest and Castiel’s hand. 

Cas felt Dean’s orgasm crashing over him. The pulsing he felt around him made him feel as though his whole body was lit up. Every nerve on fire.

Dean watched Cas tilt his head back and his wings light up golden and glowing. His eyes glowed white and Dean had to look away from the bright light. He could feel Cas coming inside of him, pulsing, screaming his name. Cas put his hand on the handprint he’d left on Dean two years ago. It made Dean come again, screaming the angel’s name, their voices mixing in the quiet motel room. Dean did not expect that. It felt amazing. He’d come so hard, again. 

After a few beats of Cas not breathing, his wings disappeared and he fell over to the left of Dean. Cas disappeared for a beat and then returned lying right next to Dean. He cleaned the both of them up.

He wrapped an arm around Dean and sat up on his elbow, giving him sweet, soft kisses. Dean returning them right back.

“Hey, Cas, what was with the handprint thing?” Dean asked in a soft, worn out voice.

“Our souls our bound by grace. My orgasm started and gave you an intensified second. I wasn't really aware that was going to happen. Technically, I can make you feel what I’m feeling by doing that. I can also feel what your feeling, if you want me to. All you have to do is put my hand on your shoulder,” Cas explained.

But Dean was barely awake. Two orgasms, and the second unbelievably strong had worn down what stamina he had left. Surrounded by Cas’ warmth and arm, Dean fell asleep. Cas spread out his left wing and placed it over Dean’s shoulder surrounding him. The angel was happy. More than happy. He was sated. In love. He didn't need to sleep but he laid there with Dean just feeling his chest rise and fall, hoping Dean was just as happy.

Dean woke up to a feathery wing brushing against his face and Cas whispering for him to wake up. Dean was sore but sated. He still wasn't really sure why he was in love with Castiel. He wasn't sure what had changed. He wasn't sure if he cared at this point. There was love like he hadn't seen since Sam had died, in Cas’ blue eyes. He trusted Cas with his life. And his heart swelled when he turned all the way over to kiss the angel and stayed wrapped in his silver wing. They really were bound to each other. Soul and heart.


End file.
